


Our Heart (Beats as One)

by Arenhai



Category: Final Space (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22729711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arenhai/pseuds/Arenhai
Summary: Valentine's Day because we all need a break from Angst.No Angst, I swear, I'm not even lying this time guys.
Relationships: Avocato/Gary Goodspeed
Comments: 12
Kudos: 73





	Our Heart (Beats as One)

Gary’s eyes flashed open in bed, wide awake without any lingering grogginess. For half a second, his mind wandered.

_ ‘Why am I awake at-’  _ He glanced over at the bedside alarm clock, red numbers searing his eyes for half a second before they adjusted. It tauntingly read  _ 5:30 AM  _

His eyes widened in disbelief as joy filled his heart.

He looked over in bed at Avocato, who’s hand was curled slightly over his chest. He lifted his husband’s hand gently up to his lips, giving the back of his hand a light kiss before setting the limb down. He slowly lifted the covers and slinked a leg onto the floor, flinching at the feeling of cold wood on his once warm toes.

‘ _ We really need a rug’ _

He gently rotated his body, placing the other foot on the ground while his chest was still on the bed, doing his best to be stealthy. (It wasn’t very good, as anyone who had spent more than five minutes with the man knew he was sneaky, not stealthy, and there was a difference)

He froze when Avocato let out a snort, and mumbled sleepily. 

_ ‘Don’t wake up don’t wake up don’t wake up don’t wake up’ _

Avocato mumbled again, and rolled on his side, face pointing away from Gary, towards the wall. Gary let out a silent cheer as he pulled the rest of his body off the bed. He tip-toed over to the door, easing it open centimeters at a time.

It opened silently to a dark hall. He slowly pulled himself through the small crack in the door, gently closing it behind him. He held onto the knob and turned it back manually, releasing it with a tiny click.

He tiptoed further down the hallway. Reaching his son’s door and pulling it open quietly. Little Cato was already waiting, clothes on and a backpack stuffed full of clothes and different items to entertain him. 

Seeing his dad, the young ventrexian stood quietly, boots clutched in his hand. Gary smiled, ruffling his hair before holding a finger up to his lips and exaggeratedly sneaking back down the hallway towards the front door. 

Little Cato muffled a chuckle at his dad’s antics, before following close behind. Gary treated the front door just as he did the bedroom one, easing it open sliver by sliver until there was just enough space for him and Little Cato to squeeze through. Outside, parked on the curb and illuminated by a nearby street light, stood Sherly by her motorcycle. Two red helmets were held by the strap in one hand as she flicked a cigarette to the ground and ground it under her heel.

Little Cato crouched for a second to shove his feet into the boots, pulling them over his pants. He stood and took a running jump off the porch, landing quietly in the grass as he ran towards his grandma. Gary followed down at a much more sedate pace, taking the steps one at a time. 

“Morning boys!” She called out, loudly. Gary and Little Cato froze and looked behind them at the front door, feeling like at any moment Avocato would come stumbling out of the dark house.

“Oh c’mon, ya know ‘ow many times I’ve snuck into houses? I know what’s loud, and what’s too loud.” Sheryl flipped her blond hair over a shoulder, clicking her tongue at the lack of faith. Gary sheepishly rubbed the back of his head as Little Cato laughed, running forward and hugging his grandmother around her waist.

Sheryl hid an imperceptible flinch, and wrapped one hand around his shoulders, before pushing a helmet towards.

“Thanks for picking me up Gram!” He ducked under the swipe of a hand as she shook her head.

“Call me that again kiddo and I'll feed you to a pack of dingos.” He let out another laugh as he secured the helmet around his head, ears shoving through holes cut especially for him. He walked around the bike and tied his backpack down. Giving it a few experimental tugs to ensure it was tight, he nodded and hopped up on the bike 

“Thanks for taking him for the day mom. And for the help with the plan.” Gary rubbed his naked arms, tank top doing nothing to keep him warm in the cool February air. Sherly turned from where she was watching Lil’ Cato clamber onto her bike, wincing as his boot scrapped against the painted metal. There was no scratch, but it was the principle of the matter.

“No problem champ, have fun with your man today.” She gave him a saucy wink that had him blushing, rubbing at the back of his head again.

“Mom, eww, gross.” She let out a chuckle and punched him in the shoulder. Pulling her own helmet over her head and mounting her bike. She kicked the stand up and leaned the bike on her leg for half a moment. 

“Love you two!” Gary's call was drowned out as she started her bike, motor briefly filling the neighborhood with its metallic roar. He flinched as they pulled away, Little Cato waving goodbye as Sheryl held up two fingers in a salute.

He shook his head as he watched them ride away, before hurrying back inside. He was cold, and had plans to get too.

‘ _ This is going to be the best Valentine's Day ever!’ _

* * *

Avocato opened his bleary eyes as he let out a jaw cracking yawn. Rolling over, he pushed his head into the pillow as he reached over to his portable heater turned husband, he was met only with an empty bed.

He flopped his hand uselessly for a moment, reaching for someone he couldn’t see. Finally, he lifted his head out of his pillow to look with foggy eyes and saw nothing.

Gary wasn’t in their room. Gary wasn’t in their bed and he wasn’t in their room.

Avocato had half a second of panic before hearing noises of clattering in the kitchen. He slowly rose to his feet, putting his hands on his hips as he stretched and popped his spine.

Letting out a relieved shake, and another yawn, he opened the door and walked down the hallway. As he got closer to their kitchen, the noise of humming began to fill the air alongside a rhythmic chopping. 

He rounded the corner and relaxed against the opening, smiling at the sight of his husband chopping peppers into thick disks and brushing them aside. He repeated this with a few more, before moving onto an onion. His skilled knife quickly turned the sphere into many small, dice shaped bits of flavor.

Avocato walked over as quietly as he could, as Gary started slicing a tomato.

* * *

“Fly me to the moon…~” Gary sang softly under his breath, focused almost entirely on the task of chopping vegetables. 

Almost.

He didn’t jump when Avocato wrapped his arms around his waist, and he turned and pressed a quick kiss to his husband's nose as he worked.

"How do you always know when I'm sneakin' up on you?" Gary ignored his husband's question, continuing to sing as he worked.

“Let me play, among the stars…~” He quickly sliced the tomato into thin slices, finishing with it, he set the knife down and rubbed his hands off on a nearby dishtowel. 

He turned then, and placed his arms over his husband’s broad shoulders and began swaying in time to the song.

“I wanna see what spring is like on Jupiter 'and Mars…~' ' Gary tilted his head up, just in time for Avocato to rest their foreheads against each other. Softly, he joined in the song.

“In other words, hold my hand…~” Avocato pulled away until they were only connected by the tips of their fingers, gently spinning Gary before pulling him back into his arms.

“In other words, baby kiss me…~” They finished their small waltz around the kitchen, pulling each other back into their arms. Avocato leaned down and sealed their lips together.

Gary smiled into the kiss, letting it drag out for several moments before pulling away.

“Good Morning beautiful.”

“Morning babe.” Gary leaned close and pressed one more kiss against Avocato’s lips, before pulling away and cracking several eggs into a bowl and stirring them together. 

Avocato walked over and grabbed the cutting board, handing it to Gary as he walked over to the coffee machine to brew a pot. He set up the automatic system and leaned comfortably against the sink, watching his husband sway as he cooked.

“Avo, you’re staring.” Gary smiled, pouring the mixture into a hot pan. 

“I’m just admiring the art babe.” Gary let out a chuffle of laughter, turning his back on the stove and walking over to Avocato.

“Mhm, I’m sure you are big guy. Like what you see?” Gary gestured to himself, tank top and small black boxers, with messy hair and sleepy eyes.

“I love it.” Avocato wrapped his arms around Gary, holding him close and closing his eyes. His nose was pressed against Gary’s hair, breathing in the faint scent of sweat and shampoo.

“Avo, the omelets are gonna burn.” Gary squirmed lightly in his arms, not truly trying to escape, but still going through the motions. 

“Five more minutes.” Avocato tightened his arms, thick cables of muscle wrapping around Gary almost like a boa constrictor. It wasn’t tight enough to choke him, but Gary felt the air leave his lungs anyway. No matter how many times he was held, no matter how many times he was told how loved he was, it still left him breathless to have Avocato do something like this.

Just, holding him was enough. 

* * *

Avocato took a small sip of his coffee, smiling at the taste while Gary mimed gagging. 

Avocato’s mug (a gift from Gary a few years ago that read ‘Top Dog’ with dog scribbled out and replaced with cat) was filled to the brim with black coffee, no sugar, no cream. 

“My coffee tastes fine Gary, and it doesn’t plug up my arteries with cholesterol.” Gary was already on his second cup, filled with enough cream and sugar that it was a very pale, light, beige color.

Avocato had made the mistake of drinking from it once. And only once. The syrupy concoction was a heart attack waiting to happen.

“At least my coffee doesn’t taste like death and sorrow!” Gary flung out a dramatic finger, pointing unnecessarily at the mug in his other hand. (A gift from Avocato, a cartoonish picture of a celestial body in the solar system with the words ‘Pluto is a planet, fight me’ written across it in blocky text.

“Whatever man, in fifty years when I’m sawing off your diabetic leg, just know I told you so.” He placed his mug down and used a fork to rip part of the omelet off the plate, taking a large bite and letting out a satisfied noise.

“As long as I get a sucker after.” Avocato let out a barking laugh.

* * *

Gary stepped out of the shower, a billowing cloud of steam flooding the room as he drew back the shower curtain. He grabbed at the towel on the rack nearby, pulling it over his head and aggressively rubbing at his head to dry his hair. He pulled it off his head and looked at the foggy mirror. He drew a quick smiley face using the condensation, before wiping it all away with his hand.

He looked at his reflection, rubbing at his irritated eye that still twinged from when he got shampoo in it. He finished toweling off the excess moisture and started putting on his clothes for the day. Simple dark washed jeans alongside his favorite red t-shirt.(He would grab his jacket by the door). He sat against the toilet to pull on his tennis shoes before leaping up. Rifling through the medicine cabinet, he pulled out a toothbrush and smothered the bristly head with toothpaste. Scrubbing his teeth until they glistened! (They did not glisten, but it made him happier to imagine a bright sparkle when he smiled) He grabbed a comb and quickly styled his hair, flicking finger guns at his reflection when he was done.

He was ready. 

“Avocato! You ready yet?” Gary kicked open the door, strutting out in full confidence. 

_ ‘Hope you’re hungry babe, because I am a snack!’ _

“In the front room, waiting for you!” Avocato called back. Gary continued his strut, pouting his lips out in a comical, yet also attractive manner.

“Hope you’re hung-! Wow! Wow wow. Wow. Wow?” All of Gary’s brain cells fizzled out, like the last explosion of a dying star. 

_ ‘Wow. Wow my husband is so pretty.’ _

Avocato stood from the couch, flannel button-up with the sleeves rolled up and top buttons undone, showing the tip of the white spot on his chest. Dark jeans falling over his combat boots. 

_ ‘Wow wow wow if I’m a snack you’re a meal’ _

The last of Gary’s functioning brain cells threw up white flags, gleefully surrendering and detonating like those before them. Avocato looked up and let his eyes wander Gary’s body, letting out a short hum of approval at what he saw. 

“Babe, you sure you wanna go out? Maybe we could just stay home and-” Avocato began, letting his hands rest on Gary’s shoulders. One of his fingers tracing lazy, tantalizing patterns over the cloth, leading up to the back of his neck.

_ ‘Nooo, we have to go, c’mon brain! Stop being so gay and wake up!’ _

Gary let out a small noise that was a cross between a scream and a gurgle, gently slapping at the hands on his shoulders. Avocato took a step back, eyes wide in concern before letting out a small laugh. After years of living with the man, he knew when Gary was truly distressed, and when the man was simply being dramatic.

“We’re going out! I have reasons! That we! Must go, for. I can’t look at you anymore, you’re too pretty. Let's go, just walk ahead of me.” Gary was rambling, he could feel the words tumbling out one after another even as a burning blush overtook his face.

Avocato’s laugh filled the air as they walked out the door, and down to the car.

* * *

“So babe.” Avocato began, keeping his eyes on the road as he laid a single hand on Gary’s knee. Gary let out a hmm in question as he placed his hand over Avocato’s.

“I know you hate driving.” A noise of agreement.

“And you like me driving.” A second one.

“But you want to surprise me.” A third.

“How… is that gonna work exactly? I’ll know what’s happening when we get there.” It was quiet for a moment, before Gary let out a sharp laugh that had Avocato swerving in traffic.

“Don’t worry babe! You’ll be surprised, just, get us there.” Gary’s eyes were screwed shut, as they had been since they got into the car. The passing cars and lights and noises all… overstimulating. 

“Alrighty. GPS says we’ll be there in about ten minutes, maybe sooner if this rejected flesh sack unfit for target practice would move their sorry ass!” Avocato muttered under his breath as Gary squeezed his hand.

* * *

Seven minutes later (Avocato went to very illegal speeds to pass the little old couple ahead of them. Gary would have waved in apology, if he wasn’t clinging to the safety handle above his head) they arrived at the park. Pretty trees, pretty paths, a pretty lake in the middle. They had been here multiple times with Lil’ Cato. Enjoying nature and each other's company, walking the trails, or tossing a frisbee. It was a nice park, not something too surprising. 

Avocato’s eyes scanned the other couples walking in the park, years of military (paranoia) training having him size them up and discard them quickly. None of them seemed like potential threats, except one couple, a pale lady with long dark hair flowing freely, and a dark-skinned woman that looked… almost… like-?

“Is that Quinn?” Gary asked the question on his mind, and he answered with a shrug. He wanted to investigate further, but was distracted when Gary tugged on their connected hands.

“Doesn’t matter! It’s about time she hooked up with Shannon. I don’t think I’ve seen anyone be so obvious before.”

Avocato raised a questioning eyebrow, gently squeezing his hand.

“I don’t count. You’re naturally flirty and I technically couldn’t see myself so I don’t count stop laughing!” Gary playfully batted at Avocato’s chest, even as he tugged him further down the path. 

“Naturally flirty?” 

“Dude, everything you do is like, flirting!”

“Do you think that maybe that was because I was flirting with you?”

Gary didn’t dignify that with a response, instead pulling Avocato off the beaten path and into a more wooded area.

The bushes reached up passed their knees, branches tugging and pulling at their pants. Seemingly doing their best to slow the couple down.

“Babe? Where we goin’?” 

“A special place! Trust me Cat-Man!” Gary let go of his hand, walking up to two pines that had overlapping branches, creating a curtain of greenery. Pulling the branches away, revealed a patterned blanket with a wicker basket resting on top. A bottle of whiskey sat on top, as well as two small glasses.

“What the hell mom, I told you to get wine?” Gary asked incredulously to the open air.

“Gary? What is all this?” Avocato looked at the area in amazement.

“Well it’s supposed to be a romantic wine lunch at the park, but Mom’s an alcoholic.” Gary huffed, arms planted on his hips. He spun on one foot and raised his hand. “Surprise! Happy Valentines Day beautiful!”

Avocato’s only response was to wrap his arms around Gary and spin him around, laughing all the while. They fell to the ground, wrapped together and staring into each other's eyes.

“Happy Valentines Day babe.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I DIDN'T LIE! mwahaha  
> Our angst will resume at its regular schedule. Mwhaha I have no schedule it'll be ready when it's ready.


End file.
